


Interlude: How it Ends

by somerandomonline



Series: is/was [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Scene: Body Swap (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), References to Depression, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), prequel to my other works, references to Hemingway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomonline/pseuds/somerandomonline
Summary: The night at Crowley's flat, and Aziraphale's feelings about the body swap
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: is/was [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641955
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Interlude: How it Ends

The bus ride passed in a blur of exhaustion and exhilaration. Crowley had fallen asleep with his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder almost immediately, Aziraphale watching over his demon as he planned, or tried too. It felt like the moment he truly understood what would happen to Crowley, that they would destroy him completely, the world fell away, only returning when the bus stopped in Mayfair. He shook Crowley awake, and, hands entwined, they made their way into Crowley’s flat.

“Hey, no more Ligur” Crowley muttered as they entered.

“What was that?”

“Had to fight Hastur and Ligur. Thanks for the insurance” Crowley’s voice sounded slightly delirious, and he was swaying slightly. Before they could focus on survival, they needed to get cleaned up and rest. When Aziraphale and Crowley got to the latter’s bedroom, he sat Crowley on the bed, resisting the urge to lay down by his side.

“Come on, dear. Sit down, I’m going to just get a washcloth, okay?”

“...Zira” 

“Shh, I’ll be back”. Aziraphale returned with several wet washcloths, and he began to wipe the ash off Crowley’s face. He did the same to the rest of his exposed skin, made difficult by the demon listing against him. After Crowley was cleaned up to his satisfaction, Aziraphale miracled them both into pajamas, stumbling when the effort made him dizzy. Dis and re-corporating, not to mention possessing so many humans, was exhausting. But he had been much more exhausted than he was now, and he would be fine. He snapped Crowley under the covers and laid next to him, smiling as Crowley wrapped himself around Aziraphale with a quiet sigh. 

“Love you angel” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale’s heart stopped.

“Oh, shit. I love you too, more than anything, but you should probably nip that in the bud” Aziraphale blurted. Crowley shifted, and Aziraphale’s arms tightened around him.

“I love you, dear. I love you more than you know. My sun and stars, my heart and world. We’ll be okay, dear, go to sleep.” Crowley stilled, eyes closing and breath evening out. Aziraphale wasn’t nearly as relaxed. They were going to be killed. It was perfectly natural, the obvious next step. Hellfire and holy water, Crowley dying alone, surrounded by hatred. Aziraphale didn’t care about himself, but Crowley had to live. It was laughably obvious when he thought about it - switch. Switch bodies, fates, faces, and live.

“And live. Do this and live. Perfectly doable” Aziraphale said to himself, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale's thoughts at the end are inspired a lot by Hemingway's Hills Like White Elephants. This is a prequel to all of the other stories in this series. If you're as dense as I am and need to be hit over head with implications, Aziraphale is worried that he'll dissociate and screw everything up. LMK what you think! I'm less sure of this one, so critique is especially appreciated.


End file.
